Star Wars: Battlefront
Star Wars: Battlefront is a first or third person video game based around battles featured in the Star Wars films. It was developed by Pandemic Studios and LucasArts, and released on September 21, 2004 for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Microsoft Windows, the same day as the release of the Star Wars Trilogy DVD set. Aspyr released a Mac port in July 2005. People can either play Battlefront online with up to 50 players on PC (contrary to the stated 32 player limit), Mac Has a limit of 16 players as does Xbox and PS2, or off line with up to 2 players. A sequel, Star Wars: Battlefront II, was released on November 1, 2005, for Microsoft Windows, Xbox, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable. In late 2004, LucasArts released the Star Wars Battlefront BFBuilder, an unsupported mod that allowed fans to create new battlefields for Battlefront. It also has the side files that allow it to have mods. Gameplay Star wars: Battlefront encompasses battles between four main factions from both the original and prequel trilogies: the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems of the prequel era, and the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire of the classic trilogy. However, factions can only play their historical adversary; there can't be any Rebel vs. Separatist fights, for example. Within each faction, five different classes of characters become available. Four of the classes are fairly similar for each faction: a basic infantry soldier (a Super battle droid for the Separatists), a heavy weapons soldier, a pilot, and a sniper. Each faction also has a special fifth unit with unique abilities and weapons. Jedi heroes are featured in the game: Luke Skywalker for the Rebellion, Darth Vader for the Empire, Mace Windu for the Republic, and Count Dooku for the CIS. Jedi characters appear but are not playable; they may only be allies in battle under certain circumstances. Certain modded maps or files available for download can result in the heroes being playable, but LucasArts does not support these files. Jedi cannot be killed with direct fire, but can be knocked off of ledges or crushed by vehicles. When the reinforcement meter reaches 10% of its original number the Jedi hero dies and does not return. There are other non-player characters (NPCs): Tusken Raiders in the Dune Sea of Tatooine, and Jawas on the streets of Mos Eisley. Ewoks aid the Rebellion on the forest moon of Endor, Gungans aid the Republic on the Naboo Plains, Geonosians help the CIS in battle at Geonosis, and Wookiees aid the Rebellion and Republic on Kashyyyk and the Royal Guards on Theed (Clone Wars Campaign only). As with the Jedi, modded files can be downloaded and result in the NPCs to be playable, but again, LucasArts does not support these files, and it takes a person knowledgeable in basic programming to use these, let alone create them with the Battlefront editor. Critical response The PS2 version had several bugs, such as difficulty sorting servers and communicating over the headset. Cast Voice cast *G.W. Childs as Imperial Infantry *Chris Cox as Alliance Infantry, CIS Infantry, CIS Officer, Gungan Infantry *Nick Jameson as Alliance Officer, Darth Sidious/Palpatine *Tom Kane as Admiral Ackbar, Yoda *Temuera Morrison as Republic Infantry, Republic Officer *David Robb as Imperial Officer Archive footage appearances *Kenny Baker as R2-D2 *Silas Carson as Nute Gunray *Peter Cushing as Grand Moff Tarkin *Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia *Harrison Ford as Han Solo *Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker *Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu *Christopher Lee as Count Dooku *Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca *James Earl Jones as Darth Vader *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian All scenes are taken from Episodes I, II, IV, V, and VI. References External links *[http://swgames.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Star Wars Games wikia] * Official site * Star Wars: Battlefront at IMDB * Battlefront at Wookieepedia Category:2004 video games Category:Mac OS X games Category:First-person shooters Category:LucasArts games Category:PlayStation 2 games Battlefront Category:Third-person shooters Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games Category:Mobile phone games Category:Multiplayer online games de:Star Wars: Battlefront es:Star Wars: Battlefront fr:Star Wars: Battlefront it:Star Wars: Battlefront ja:スター・ウォーズ バトルフロント nl:Star Wars: Battlefront no:Star Wars: Battlefront pt:Star Wars Battlefront ru:Star Wars: Battlefront fi:Star Wars: Battlefront sv:Star Wars: Battlefront